Titans and Immortals
by Salem Wolf
Summary: When the titans meet a character from the future, they must find, fight, and kill the evil he came back to destroy. [One chapter, entire story.]


**Teen Titans: Titans and Immortals**

Author's Note: The age and height of the titans are estimated, and the description on them may not be 100 accurate, so forgive me on those, and the Titan Tower and communicators are as accurate as I could, I never read the comics, so I don't know much except for the episodes I've seen. I do not own the Teen Titans, they are property of DC comics. Well, enjoy my first Teen Titan fanfiction, give me feedback, my e-mail is or post a review. By the way, this will be part one of a four part series, each taking place right before the beginning of season 4. Please read and review, and enjoy.

It was quiet summer day, early September before fall had hit, and the titans were relaxing at home (_Titan's Tower_). They were playing a fast paced game of volleyball and it was girls versus boys. So far the girls were winning but it was boys who had the ball. Robin spiked the ball to Beast Boy, who proceeded to turn into a gorilla, then he hit the ball as hard as he could, then returned to normal.

Robin was about 15, 5'6", and average weight. He had black, spiked hair, and a thin black strip across his eyes. He was wearing a cape half yellow and half black; yellow was facing his body with the black facing away. Green spandex with short sleeves covered his body; the bottom of the spandex reached his ankles. He was also wearing a thin, red-buttoned vest over the spandex. There was a black 'R' and yellow circle behind the 'R' and a black outline on the left side of his chest. He had a yellow utility belt around his waist that held his communicator. On his hands, that reached his elbows, were green gloves, finally, he had on black, steel-toed boots.

Beast Boy was about 14, maybe 15, and 5'5" and a bit scrawny. He was a green alien with pointy ears. He was wearing dark green spandex with dark silver gloves and a vertical purple stripe as big as his head on his spandex. He was also wearing a silver belt that holds his communicator and under the belt it looked like he has on purple shorts and had purple shoes on. Always had one fang sticking out of his mouth, usually on the bottom left side of his mouth.

Cyborg smashed the ball over the net and Starfire hit it back.

Cyborg was about 6 feet tall, about 17, and muscular. Half of his face is covered with silver and blue armor, his left eye is red, a glowing red eye. He's bald and is African American, and his body is covered with silver armor, but some of the armor is blue mixed with silver. His shoulders have blue and silver armor and half of his arms are not covered with armor. His communicator is built into his left arm.

Starfire was about 16, with reddish pink skin, and 5'7", normal weight. She had red hair long enough to reach her bellybutton. Her eyebrows are small and red, with neon green eyes. She's wearing a metallic purple t-shirt and is wearing a flat, thick silver necklace with a green orb in the center. She also has a silver band on her right arm above the elbow. She's wearing a metallic purple mini-skirt with the same color shorts underneath, plus a silver belt that holds her communicator. She wears long metallic purple gloves and long metallic purple boots that reach her knees.

The guys missed the ball and it rolled over the edge. "Dude, I'm not going to get that one." Beast Boy told the group, knowing full well he'd be volunteered.

"I will retrieve the round spherical ball." Starfire said, as she flew toward the edge, feeling confident at her newfound volleyball skills. Before Starfire reached the edge to retrieve the ball, it rose about level to Starfire's face, and it looked as though it was on a sea of flames mixed with lightning.

"You don't see that everyday." Robin commented, a little curious on how the ball was doing that. The ball flew toward Starfire, and she caught it. A teenage boy then rose up and landed on the roof, in front of Starfire.

"Greetings new person!" Starfire exclaimed happily, hoping it'd be another person for her to know. The teenager was about 19 and very weird looking, for his hair was a mix of red and yellow and his left eye was red and his right was yellow. He was wearing a yellow and red mixed t-shirt and his pants were also a mix of red and yellow. He was about 5'10", average weight, somewhat muscular and didn't look all too happy. Beast Boy was a jokester and was going to say something about how the teenager looked, but stopped, not trying to be rude.

"The name's Firebolt...and I've been sent to destroy you...but you don't look very tough at all, well, this ought to be easy." The teenage boy identified as Firebolt told them. The titans ran up to Starfire, in front of Firebolt and Robin exclaimed:

"I don't know who you are, but when we beat you, we're going to find out who sent you, and why."

"This outta be a cinch, but I need the practice anyway." Firebolt laughed out. He hurled out fireballs to the titans, but they were easily dodged, even though it was a shock to them. The titans countered, Raven flew towards Firebolt, but he knocked her away, Cyborg's right arm turned into a blaster and he hit Firebolt square in the chest, sending Firebolt toward the edge. But Firebolt stopped mid-air and rose higher off the roof where he proceeded to send massive bolts of undodgable lightning strikes toward the titans; he was going to fry them alive. They were all screaming, except for Raven, who tried to hide her pain, not letting her emotions out of control.

Raven was about 16-years-old, but she was not born on Earth, but she looked human. About 5'7" height and of average weight, with dark purple hair, that's neck long. She has a small diamond on her forehead, called a chakra, it's black with red edges. Her eyebrows are black, and her eyes are dark purple and she's wearing a black skintight one piece looking swimsuit with long sleeves. She has a dark purple belt that holds her communicator in place; she also wears blue boots, blue gloves, and a blue almost purple looking robe/cloak with a yellow and black brooch. Raven had pale, grayish like skin.

A teenager had been on the roof watching for the last few minutes and he ran fast toward Firebolt, and before Firebolt could react he was on the roof on his back. Firebolt looked up at the teenage boy and noticed he had ruby red hair (_actual ruby color_), his eyes were red, he was wearing a red t-shirt and a green crystal around his neck and blue jeans with white tennis shoes. He was 5'9" and of normal weight. Firebolt smirked and sent a beam of fire at the teenager, but he dodged it and sent his fist right into Firebolt's stomach, but before any real damage was done Firebolt disappeared in a flash of light.

"Too easy." Said the teenager, now helping the titans up. Raven and Starfire took notice of this handsome teenager, and quite frankly, were a little love struck; they had a crush on him already.

"Thanks, but how did you know we needed help?" Robin asked, suspicious to say the least.

"I had been following Firebolt, the guy you just fought, for a few weeks now, I followed him here, where I watched him closely, and when I had the chance, I struck. My timing was perfect, I'd say, although I didn't plan on him leaving so soon. I guess when fighting someone for the first time, you're a little surprised by what they can do, so don't feel bad, the first time I actually fought him, he kicked my butt too." The teenager told them. Cyborg noticed something about him while doing an internal scan on him.

"My scanner seems to be malfunctioning, I can't detect a pulse, heartbeat, or brainwaves." Cyborg told the group, he was sure his scanner was fine as it worked on everyone else.

"Your scanner is fine. I don't have a pulse, heartbeat or brainwaves. I'm not human." The teenager told them.

"What?!" Blurted out the titans, shocked by what they just heard.

"That's right, I'm a reploid, an android...or simply put, a robot." The teen said.

"How can that be? You look nothing like the robots in Beast Boy's book of pictures!" Starfire said. "Uh, Star...they're called 'Comic Books'." Beast Boy informed her.

"Right, comic books!" Starfire replied.

"If you're a robot, why do you look so...human?" Raven asked. Robin didn't say anything, but was listening closely.

"Well, a reploid is a robot with all the qualities of a normal human. I am the first of the reploids, a prototype, actually. Well, to be honest, I won't be created for another 5 years. I'm from the future...and my name is Chrono." The titans were shocked. They've fought monsters, evil villains, a British psycho, a magician whose tricks are more than real, and other loonies, but they've never met a robot from the future.

"A robot from the future?" Robin questioned.

"In my time there are a handful of reploids, I traveled from 2010 but I was actually built in 2009, there are hundreds of reploids there. I was the first, and in many opinions, the best. It was deemed that if all were like me, robots were going to control humanity, I mean, it was deemed robots would control humanity IF we could stop Dark Wolf and Firebolt...I don't know why, we don't listen like animals would, we're our own person, but we'd never kill. I don't have a law of robotics, but I don't kill unless necessary, but anyway, I suppose an accurate term of a reploid would be: A robot that looks like a human with the qualities of a human but inside is completely machine. In fact, I'm not like you Cyborg; I have no gadgets except that my eyes can scan anything, people, things. We can choose to eat, sleep and even breathe if we choose. I breathe often, but I hardly sleep or eat, it's nice to be up 24 hours and never feel fatigue. We can live underwater or in space, we can go where no human can go. This skin? It's as close as you can get to real human skin without actually using human skin. We walk, run, and talk like a human, in fact the only thing that separates us from a human is our machine parts and our ability to scan things. Sorry, I tend to talk too much, or so I've been told." Chrono said. The titans looked at him, Raven and Starfire didn't have the same crush on Chrono as they did a couple minutes ago due to the information that was told to them.

"I would like to request permission to stay here, at Titan's Tower, while I continue my hunt for Firebolt, I will help out with anyone you may have to fight and I will not get in the way. I believe by following you guys around I can get to Firebolt quicker." The titans looked at him.

"Before we decide that, why are you after Firebolt?" Robin asked, remembering something Chrono had just said about stopping a guy named Dark Wolf and Firebolt, the guy they had lost to.

"Because, in March of 2005, he and a friend of his named Dark Wolf plunged the world into darkness, they control everything, every country and continent. They rule in my time, and kill people daily, and to stop it from happening, I was selected, because I was the most superior reploid, I was built to fight them, built to travel back through time to stop it from happening, I was created for the sole purpose to stop Dark Wolf and Firebolt, in fact, all reploids were. All the super villains in the world control everything. Superheroes are almost non-existent, except you, the Teen Titans...no one can stop him once he gets Dark Wolf to join him. We have until February in 2005 before all superheroes are destroyed. You were not destroyed because you went into hiding, to plan out a way to stop them, because your guys turned into cowards? I don't know. But I need to find and destroy him before 2005. That gives me less than a year, of course, that probably won't be enough...because he is said to be immortal, along with Dark Wolf. So, knowing all that...will you allow me to stay here at Titan's Tower?"

The titans looked at him, and it wasn't long before they decided he could stay.

"I promise you won't regret letting me stay, if at anytime you have to fight a villain, I'm there to help...every fight will probably get me a little closer to Firebolt." Chrono told them.

"Well, for now, we should all relax." Robin told them.

"Let's watch a movie! I call horror!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"No way man! It should be an action movie!" Cyborg replied.

"Horror!" Beast Boy replied back.

"Action!"

"Horror!"

"Action!"

"How about a comedy?" Chrono suggested.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"Oh yeah! A comedy it is!" Cyborg blurted out.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy replied. It was agreed; they were going to watch a comedy...but what one?

"I know! An action comedy! Rush Hour 2!" Beast Boy suggested to the titans. They soon agreed on Rush Hour 2 and started the movie, but before they got too far into it, a call came out for the titans on their communicators. Robin answered it, and a mysterious figure appeared on screen, he was in a mask.

"Batman...?" Robin asked.

"Robin, good to see you again, its been a while. I need help in Gotham City due to a rash of villains attacking, and I could use some help, and unfortunately the Justice League is busy so they aren't much help. I need three of you, I realize that only one will remain, but this is serious, the fate of the city depends on you." Batman told them.

"Of course, we have someone here who'll even us out." Robin replied.

"Good. Now it is up to you on who'll stay and go, but I need you here by tonight. Leaving within the next few minutes should get you here by midnight." Batman said.

It was about an 8-hour drive to Gotham City from Jump City. It was about 4 pm and Robin thought for a moment, but soon he decided.

"Chrono will stay with Raven and Beast Boy while Cyborg, Starfire and I will leave now." Robin told Batman.

"Good, see you by midnight." Batman disappeared from the communicator and Robin put his communicator back on his belt.

At around 9:50 pm, an alert came for the two remaining members and Chrono. It was a robbery, an ordinary robbery that probably wouldn't take the titans too long to stop. They arrived on scene quickly and before the titans could stop the thieves they were already on the ground, with a 17 year old boy, who was 5'10" and a half, with silver hair, a silver t-shirt, silver khaki's and white tennis shoes on, he was slightly muscular.

"Can you be wearing enough silver?" Beast Boy asked the boy as he turned and looked at them. "Oh, hey. I didn't notice anyone watching me." The boy told them, running up to them.

"You must be the Teen Titans, Raven, Beast Boy, and someone I've never seen before. Welp, there's the bad guys already down, so you don't need to waste time on them. Well, see ya." The boy was stopped by Chrono, who had scanned him, like everyone, to get data on him.

"You seem to have blood similar to Dark Wolf, do you know him?" Chrono asked bluntly. The boy's silver colored eyes seemed to look towards the ground.

"What'd he do now?" The boy asked, not looking at Chrono.

"So, you do know him?" Chrono asked.

"Uh...well...he's...my...brother." The boy told Chrono, who got into fighting stance.

"I didn't know he had a brother, but that's trivial now, I'll have to use you to get to him!" Chrono told the boy.

"Wait! I haven't seen my brother in centuries, I don't know where he is, I don't even like him." The boy said. Chrono lowered his guard, and looked at the boy.

"You don't have the evil, sadistic look Dark Wolf does. Tell me all you know about yourself and your brother, NOW!" Chrono yelled out. Raven, Beast Boy, the boy and Chrono sat on a nearby bench. "Alright, I'll tell you as much as I can about my brother." The boy told them.

"I'll tell you about myself first, then Dark Wolf. Okay, here goes: My name is Jin (_Pronounced: Gin_) Wolf. I was born on January 1st, at midnight, 6 A.D. At the age of 17 I found the fountain of youth and drank from it, making me unable to age. During the Dark Ages I became infected with the plague, but didn't die from it, instead, I became immune to any and all diseases. During the 1450's, I gained the same powers as my brother, I became immortal before my brother at the age of 17, he became immortal after me at the age of 21, but he got his powers before me. Sometime during the 1500's, my brother and his friend, I think he was named Firebolt, took over the world, killing and maiming and making people live in fear. I had fought him and Firebolt and stopped him, he's always hated me, but he lost it after I beat him, he swore revenge, but I haven't seen him since then." Jin Wolf told them, Chrono understood, but Raven and Beast Boy didn't believe him.

"What kinda powers do you have?" Beast Boy asked, Raven staying silent.

"I have the same powers as my brother, except I can teleport and he can heal himself and create teleporting portals, while I cannot, because I don't need teleporting portals to teleport, I can do that on my own. Anyway, my powers include: Flight, super speed flight, I can shoot energy blasts, similar to fireballs, of white out of my hands and energy beams. I can create a protective barrier around myself and barriers of multiple sizes. I can use my energy to instantly create items from pebbles to cars, I can create portals out of midair that hold my stuff, that when holding food, cause it to stay as fresh as the day I put it in there, I have some 100 year old French fries that still tastes like the day I put it in there, and I can use highly concentrated beams of energy, similar to laser beams out of my middle and index fingers. I can create sonic waves, I move my hands when the power is activated and super sharp lines of energy emerge and can cut up anything stronger than steel." Jin told them.

"Okay, we know about you and your powers, tell us about Dark Wolf." Chrono said to him.

"Okay, well, he was born exactly one year before me, he was always a bad kid, hated me and our family, our mom, dad, and sister. He was about 21 years old when he was shot in the head with an arrow...unfortunately, he survived and gained immortality. He killed our mom, dad, sister, all our friends and their families too, he was immortal, so he couldn't be killed, he gained his powers in the 1400's, or so I've heard. Like I said, he took over the world in the 1500's but I stopped him, and also like I said, I hadn't seen him since." Jin told Chrono, looking at the ground.

"If you beat him once...then why didn't you beat him in my time. Maybe he killed you...I don't know, but for some reason you don't fight him...maybe you don't fight him until after I leave..." Chrono pondered for a while, not knowing the answer to the question. Jin was a little confused.

"What time do you come from?" Jin asked. Chrono explained that he was from the future, and that Dark Wolf and Firebolt take over the world, again. He explained that he was a reploid, and what a reploid was, and by the time Chrono was done explaining, Jin had understood.

"If he does take over the world, then we must stop him and Firebolt...no matter the cost. We have until March of 2005 until he takes over the world, we have that long." Jin said to Chrono, and Chrono agreed.

"Wait, if you are created to fight my brother and Firebolt, then how do you know if you'll cease to exist after we beat them, if we even can?" Jin asked.

"There won't be a need for reploids if you stop them now." Raven said.

"Then if we stop them, you won't exist, you won't have traveled back in time, and we wouldn't be talking to you now, meaning that--" Beast Boy babbled on, everyone started tuning him out.

"That is a chance I am willing to take. In fact, I do not know my creator, he or she gave me this necklace around my neck." Chrono said, holding the green crystal up, then letting it fall back to his chest. "Do all reploids look like you?" Beast Boy asked, not asking this question earlier.

"No. I am unique, I look different, all reploids after me look the same however, but none look like me." Chrono replied back to Beast Boy.

"I've got it, if we defeat my brother, and you aren't created by 2010, then I'll create you! That way you will exist!" Jin said to Chrono.

"What if I already exist, but you just don't know?" Chrono asked.

"Uh...well...then I won't create you." Jin said.

"Fine, it does not matter, as long as we stop those two, then my purpose will have been fulfilled, and I will cease to exist, but I will be happy knowing the world is not at Dark Wolf's and Firebolt's mercy." Chrono said, standing up.

"You will be helpful to us, Jin, stay with us at Titan's tower and fight with us." Chrono said to Jin. "Wait...it's up to Beast Boy and I, we are in charge, we decide." Raven said to them.

"I don't mind, it's lonely without more people." Beast Boy said while Raven sighed.

"Fine, he can stay." Raven told Jin.

"Great! I've got no where else to stay anyway, so lets go home!" Jin said, while everyone stood up and headed home.

Back at Titan's Tower, Jin and Beast Boy were getting along great playing video games while Raven went to sleep, Chrono fell asleep, even though he didn't need to, he was bored, and a light sleeper anyway. It was about one o'clock in the morning when Beast Boy and Jin went to bed, Beast Boy showed Jin the guest room he'd stay in and Jin opened a portal, putting his clothing (_which consisted of silver t-shirts, silver khaki's, socks and underwear, plus some dark blue shorts_) in the closet and dresser drawers. He put some toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a comb on the top of the dresser for later use. He closed the portal, changed into shorts, took off his socks, put his dirty clothes next to the dresser, and climbed into bed, falling asleep shortly after.

The next morning Jin woke up and did is morning activities, shower, teeth brushing, combing his hair, etc. By the time he was done with everything, Chrono, Raven and Beast Boy were already up enjoying breakfast, except for Chrono, who didn't need to eat. Jin joined the two titans in breakfast, and shortly after finishing, Beast Boy, and Jin started playing video games.

"I believe we should search for Firebolt and Dark Wolf, we have less than seven months to defeat them!" Chrono stated, but the others ignored him. Shortly after Chrono suggested searching for Firebolt and Dark Wolf, an alert came in, and with lightning speed, they left.

Chrono, Jin, Beast Boy, and Raven arrived on scene quickly.

"I've been waiting for the titans to arrive, but it looks like you're...brother...?" It was a 21-year-old man, floating in the air, and next to him a 19-year-old boy was also floating, the titans already knew him as Firebolt. The man was 5'11" and of average weight and build, though slightly muscular, with short black hair, black eyes, a black t-shirt, black jeans and black tennis shoes and a black belt he wore around his jeans, he also had a scar from his right eyebrow to where the tip of his nose reached, it was a vertical scar, a straight line, his right eye was undamaged, mostly just an unpleasant scar to look at.

"Firebolt and Dark Wolf...I was going to search for you myself, but you've saved me the trouble!" Chrono told them. Before the titans got very far, Chrono, Raven, and Beast Boy were placed in see-through yellow barriers; they couldn't break through, no matter how hard they tried.

Jin looked at his trapped friends and said, "What did you do? Let them go, now!! Or else I'll have beat you like before!"

"Don't worry, once we've killed you, they'll be let go, for now, however, they can watch Firebolt and I, beat you senseless." Dark Wolf sent out a beam of black energy from his hands, and hit Jin in the stomach, toppling him into a light post, causing Jin to bend it."Good one, but I'd rather BBQ him." Firebolt sent beams of fire at Jin, and it caused him to start on fire, he was beginning to burn alive.

"Let...us...go!!" Chrono yelled out, each time his spoke a word, he hit the barrier, but did no damage. Jin was screaming, but before any damage was done, he surrounded himself a barrier that extinguished the flames.

"You're even stronger than before, brother, but we've also become stronger, so prepare yourself!" Dark Wolf told Jin.

"I, I don't want to fight you again. But you've already given me no other choice, so once more, I will beat you, and you will lose again." Jin said to Dark Wolf, while he sneered. Dark Wolf looked at Firebolt, and the two of them decided to attack Jin together, after punches, kicks, and several energy beams and lightning blasts, Jin was on the ground, he was hurt. Dark Wolf and Firebolt attacked Chrono, Raven, and Beast Boy, sending blasts through the barriers, the three couldn't dodge, and before long, they were hurt bad.

"Now, before I finish you four off, there is something I wanted to do for so long, Firebolt..." Dark Wolf looked at him, he looked back, saying,

"Now you're going to die!" Without explanation Dark Wolf sent a huge beam of energy at Firebolt, and before he could fight back, Dark Wolf sent out his sonic wave, a super sharp line of energy that sliced Firebolt in half. Firebolt's body disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"You're really evil, you killed your best friend." Jin said, struggling to get the words out.

"I killed our parents, killing my friend isn't going to phase me, now, time to die." Dark Wolf floated towards Jin, but a blue beam of energy hit Dark Wolf in the back, and when he turned around, he saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. Cyborg was able to destroy the barrier and release the injured titan females and Chrono.

"The rest of the titans, perfect." Dark Wolf was pleased to get the chance to kill all of them at once.

"Your time is up, Dark Wolf, we've learned all about your past and we'll going to make sure you don't have a future." Robin told Dark Wolf, while he chuckled.

"You can't stop me." Dark Wolf said to Robin. Jin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Chrono were able to stand up; Chrono's circuits were damaged, so he was the worst off. The seven of them starting attacking all at once.

"I never should have killed Firebolt, the one time I actually need him and I kill him, oh well." Dark Wolf dodged and weaved, Jin was able to kick Dark Wolf in the stomach, Raven hit Dark Wolf with a dumpster, Starfire pelted him with starbolts, Beast Boy rammed into him as a ram, Chrono punched him in the nose, Robin hit him in the head, the cheek really, and sent him to the ground, while Cyborg blasted him while he was on the ground, they prepared for a final attack.

Dark Wolf said nothing as Cyborg's blaster was aimed at his head, while Raven was ready to strike with her powers, when Starfire was about to hurl a starbolt as her, or when Jin was going to hit him with a beam of energy.

"Give up, brother, or else we'll be forced to kill you, and unlike you, killing people is NOT what I want to do." Jin said to his brother.

"I'm not afraid to die, do your worst." Dark wolf said, not scared in the least, he knew this might happen one day; no one noticed he may have let them win.

"You've grown up, Jin, I have no regrets, however, kill me now, before I kill you first." Dark Wolf looked at his brother, Jin thought something was wrong.

"Kill me NOW!!!!" Dark Wolf screamed out, with Jin replying:

"As you wish, Dark Wolf. I just wish you were good and we had known each other better, goodbye, Salem Wolf." Jin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven attacked Salem all at once, and he was dead after they stopped the blasts. Jin destroyed Dark Wolf's body with energy blasts, and the world was safe once more.

Three weeks after Firebolt and Dark Wolf was destroyed, Chrono and Jin were about to say goodbye.

"Now that my brother is dead, I no longer have to worry about him coming back, that's why I've decided I'm going to explore the universe, breathing in space is no problem, so it won't be a hassle." Jin told the group, they were all standing on the Titan Tower roof. The titans, Jin, and Chrono exchanged goodbyes, but Chrono had no way to get back to his own time...until Cyborg had an idea.

"To get you home, I'll attach Warp's time travel thing to my blaster, the beam should open a time portal into your time, and that will get you home." Cyborg told Chrono, while Chrono calculated the outcome and agreed. Robin got Warp's time travel thing (_sorry, I don't know the actual name_) and attached it to Cyborg's blaster. Cyborg sent a beam out and opened a portal, while Chrono scanned it.

"I am 95.4 percent sure this portal leads to my time period. Thank you for the help with Dark Wolf, and Firebolt. I doubt I will remember you the next time I see you," Chrono started, he handed Cyborg a piece of paper, and finished by saying, "That is my serial number, plug that in and you will be able to locate me anywhere in the world. If you cannot locate me in 2010, then I was never created. But do not feel bad for me, my duty was fulfilled. I should go now. Although being existent now makes me wonder about the future. Well, anyway, so long, hopefully I'll see you in 2010. Fill me in on the details then if I do not remember the past." Chrono walked through the portal, and it closed, Jin finished his goodbyes, and he left, to travel in space. The titans got back to their normal activities, but never forgot about Chrono, Dark Wolf, Firebolt, or Jin Wolf.

Author's note: Sorry about the spelling errors, I have a crappy Wordpad, so I can't check my spelling, and about the crappy ending, I rushed the fight between Jin and Salem, so it's not as detailed as I'd like, but the next one will be better. Sorry about the layout of the story, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it. . .I also know, some of you might be disappointed not to see Robin, Starfire or Cyborg near the middle of the story, but I didn't think I could handle that many people, as I might forget about them, I'll try not to do it again, forgive me. Anyway, See you in 'Teen Titans 2: Assassination'! By the way, as I said before, I do not own in anyway any Teen Titan, they are property of DC and this is not for profit, just for fun, however, Dark Wolf, Firebolt, Jin Wolf, and Chrono are my own creations, if you'd like to use them for any story, e-mail me and I can send the statistics for them, like their height, weight, powers, etc, in case you're too lazy to go back to the top of the fanfic to get my e-mail address, it is . If there are questions you'd like answered, e-mail me or post a review with a question and I'll answer it that way, and don't forget, towards the beginning, Firebolt said he was 'sent' to destroy the titans...I'll tell you who hired him next fanfic, later.


End file.
